


home

by BupiChwan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Comfort, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader Insert, Sad, but also wholesome shit, i guess, idk what to tag, sad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BupiChwan/pseuds/BupiChwan
Summary: "what if i don't see either of you again?""you will.""what if they don't find me worthy?""you are.""what if--""our love for you is everlasting. you are worthy of it, and us, and so much more. you knew the consequences, yet you continued walking by our side, until the very end. your loyalty and love will be rewarded. and we will be waiting for you - you, our dearest, precious love. this isn't the end."..."we promise."





	home

**Author's Note:**

> This is mere self indulgence. I have no excuse other than I really wanted to write it LOL
> 
> https://bupichwan.tumblr.com/
> 
> As always, English isn't my first language. Please pardon any glaring errors. Or point them out. Constructive criticism welcomed.

/"What if I don't see either of you again?"

"You will."

"What if they don't find me worthy?"

"You are."

"What if--"

"Our love for you is everlasting. You are worthy of it, and us, and so much more. You knew the consequences, yet you continued walking by our side, until the very end. Your loyalty and love will be rewarded. And we will be waiting for you - you, our dearest, precious love. This isn't the end."

... 

"This isn't the end."

... 

"I promise."/

~

The world was dark and hazy when you opened your eyes. The chime of bells and wind echoed in the distance, close enough to hear, yet too far to pinpoint just /where/. You were floating in a void, yet, when you blinked, your feet touched ground.

Flowers illuminated beneath you, causing you to flinch at the bright colours. You quickly covered your eyes with your arms.

A voice whispered your name, and you spun round, looking for the source. Darkness met you, and you turned around again.

The bells chimed closer now, from beside you. You turned, took a step forward, and hissed once more when bright light filled your eyes. Alstroemeria and Anemone blossomed beneath your feet.

"Who's there?" You called, but the darkness swallowed your voice.

That sigh-like voice answered you again, whispering your name so sweetly, so lovingly, that it made your heart ache.

Where were you?

"Y/N." A voice, different than the other, deeper, though just as loving, called to you. You instantly recognized it. You fought beside that voice for more than ten years - you'd dedicated your childhood to hearing it laugh. So, without thinking, you turned toward the voice, and ran.

Balsam, Maidenhair, Nightshade, and Roses bloomed everywhere your feet landed, spreading around you, painting the world in a myriad of colours. And finally - finally you knew where you were.

The sky, so blue, bluer than you've seen it in a long, long time, hung above your head. Clouds of different shapes and sizes danced in the never ending blue, causing shadows to loom over you. And you recognized this field, didn't you? You'd spent so many stolen moments here, laying in the flowers with your head in her lap, and his fingers intertwined with yours. The memory made your eyes burn, because you'd /forgotten/. You'd forgotten what it felt like to be loved like that. To be cherished, and cared for. It's been so, /so/ long...

"Y/N." You turned again, and there they were. Two figures on the horizon, one in white, one in black, waiting for you. Like they said they would.

You ran. So fast that you stumbled, but you kept running.

Luna smiled at you, the same way she always did, and this time you did cry, because you'd forgotten what her smile looked like, /what her voice sounded like/.

Beside her, with an arm around her shoulders, Noctis smiled at you, too. It was such a small, barely-there quirk of his lips, but it was there. His eyes were shining with warmth, and love, a love you all shared since you were children.

You stopped before them, not believing that you could have ever done anything good in life to deserve such peace and happiness, even in death. What if they weren't real? The gods had always frowned upon you, had always tried to turn you away from walking this path with them. Are they finally showing mercy to you now? You weren't a hero, by any means. You'd just done what you had to. Always out of the love you had for them.

"Y/N," Luna said again, and you tried to blink the tears out of your eyes. A small, sad smile was on her lips. "You're home now. We promised, didn't we?"

They welcomed you into their embrace when you fell into their arms, sobbing into their chest as they held you tightly, murmuring soft reassurances and words of love into your hair.

This was it, wasn't it? This was all that mattered. You were where you belonged - and maybe the gods didn't always frown upon you.

They did send you home, after all.


End file.
